1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of the disclosed device relate generally to pet dishes that provide access to food and water by a pet while preventing access or protecting the pet dish from other animals or insects. More particularly, pet dishes with a rotating support rod with a magnetic platform at the top that a protective pet dish cover swivels upon to allow a pet access to the food or water in the pet dish, but causes the protective cover to be drawn back to center, covering the pet dish after the pet has accessed the pet dish. The various implementations may be manufactured using conventional procedures known to those of ordinary skill in the art as added to and improved upon through the procedures described herein.
2. Description of Related Art
Pet bowls or pet dishes are known in the art. Over the years there have been many different styles and types of pet dishes including some with covers or water filled reservoirs to keep the birds and insects from having access to the food or water in the pet dish. Birds eating pet food from a pet dish or flies landing on the pet food are common problems for pet dishes kept outdoors. Additionally, as pet owners have become more concerned with the health of their pets, access to a pet's food from birds and insects that may carry diseases is also a concern.
Monitoring the eating habits of a pet or regimenting the time allowed for a pet to access food or water is difficult for pet owners with varying schedules and time constraints, but leaving an open pet dish outside is also a concern. A self covering pet dish that requires minimal maintenance by the pet owner and is easy to use allows the pet owner to ensure a pet has access to an appropriate amount of food or water without worrying about a bird consuming the food or water. A self covering pet dish also reduces the pet owners concern for the health of a pet from birds and insects that could access the pet dish if it did not include a cover.
Applicant(s) believe(s) that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the inventions or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicant(s) will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.